Kuai Liang/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II MK2 Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang).png|Official MK2 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Subzero-mk2-fix.gif|MK2 Sprite Sub-ZeroMK2.gif|Sub-Zero's MK2 vs. Biosub 2.gif|MK2 Bio End13423.gif|MK2 Ending End232523.gif|MK2 Ending 2 Sub-Zero Fatality MK2.png Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MKTrilogy MK3-09 Sub-Zero-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-06_Sub-Zero_(Kuai_Liang).png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Sub-zero artwork.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) SUBZEROII.gif Sub-zero.gif|Sub-Zero's MK3 versus SubzeroUMK3end2.gif|MK3 Ending SubzeroUMK3end1.gif|MK3 Ending SubzeroUMK3bio.gif|MK3 Bio Sub-Zero_1-PR.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sub-Zero_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sub-Zero_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sub-Zero MK3 Costume Shot.png|The original costume used for motion capture. sub zero mk3.jpg mk3 subby.jpg|Sub-Zero in both unmasked and masked forms. cool mk3.jpg 454545454654654565456543456789876543234567890987654345678987654345678987654567.jpg|Sub-Zero performing his Ice Breath fatality mk3 sub and noob.jpg 96.jpg|Sub Zero Win Victory]] Mortal Kombat 4/G MK4-08 Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang).png|MK4 Character Design MK4SZVS.gif|Sub-Zero's MK4 vs. SubzeroMK4bio.gif|MK4 Bio Sub-zeroMK4.gif Sub22.gif Sub33.gif Mortal_Kombat_4_-_Sub-Zero.gif sub zero mk4.jpg|Spine Rip fatality Image35Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero Primary Costume Image36Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero Second Costume Image37Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero001.jpg Sub-Zero 5.jpg 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero002.jpg 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero004.jpg 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero005.jpg Sub-ZeroComicCoverDeadlyA.jpg 72566SubZero.jpg|Sub-Zero's Render Grandmaster sub-zero.jpg sub mkda.jpg 258688-40613-sub-zero.jpg Sub zero da.jpg sub z.jpg sub mkda..jpg MKDA Sub-Zero Loading Screen.png sub.jpg Subzerodeadlyalliancebio1.gif|MKDA Bio Subzerodeadlyalliancebio2.gif|MKDA Alt Bio mkda_BODY_SUBZERO.png|Sub-Zero mkda_BODY_SUBZERO_ALT.png|Alternate Sub-Zero Subzerodeadlyallianceending1.gif Subzerodeadlyallianceending2.gif Image27Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Primary Costume Image28Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume HUD IMAGE 05.png SZfatality.jpg|Sub-Zero's Fatality in Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Deception-sub-zero.jpg MKDSubZero.png MKD Sub-Zero Concepts.jpg MkdSub.jpg MkdSub2.jpg Mortal Kombat Deception Sub-Zero wallpaper.jpg 830px-Mortal Kombat Deception Puzzle Kombat 4 Loading.jpg Subzerodeceptionbio1.jpg|MKD Bio Subzerodeceptionbio2.jpg|MKD Alt Bio ENDING_SUBZERO1.png|Sub-Zero surrounded by Baraka's Tarkatan horde ENDING_SUBZERO2.png Subzerokard.jpg|Deception Bio Kard Image76Sub.jpg|Sub Zero's Primary Costume Image77Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume Deception-KlassicSubZero.png|An ancestor of Sub-Zero as seen in Deception's conquest mode HUD IMAGE 18.png|Concept art of Sub-Zero kicking Scorpion in the Falling Cliffs arena. Sub-Zero.jpg|Sub-Zero MK:D Limited Edition Cover Art Mortal Kombat: Armageddon sub mka 2.jpg|Sub-Zero's Armageddon "versus" Art17.jpg Subzeroarmageddonalt.jpg Image3.jpg|Sub-Zero's Primary Costume Image4.jpg|Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume Subzero Trailer.jpg 0 ZubZero.jpg 01 Fatality Sub.jpg 02 Fatality.jpg 6.jpg 369.jpg 0936.jpg 987.jpg 7963.jpg 9876.jpg fight.jpg finish.jpg Subzero08.jpg subzero07.jpg subzero09.jpg Mortal Kombat (2011) Sub-Zero.jpeg|Sub-Zero's Render Subzeroiconmk9.png Headsubzero.png|Sub-Zero's Health Bar image. SubLadder.png|Sub-Zero's arcade ladder profile (MK 2011) Ladder2 Sub-Zero (MK9).png|Sub-Zero's Arcade Ladder versus MK 2011 MK9subzeroVS.jpg|Sub-Zero's MK 2011 versus Render07-1-.png Krypta 14-44.png|Sub-Zero's alternate costume Subzeroklassic.png|Klassic Sub-Zero Subretromk3.png|''MK3'' Sub-Zero EPIC SUBZERO MANSLAUGHTERING.jpg Handgun in the alley.png Sub-ZeroRender MKNine.png Sub zero MK9.jpg Sub-Zero_R1.jpg Subzeroalternate.png Sub zero 8.jpg Mk9df-1-.jpg|Sub-Zero's Klassic Spine Rip Fatality SubZero1.PNG|Sub-Zero's Have an Ice Day Fatality mortal-kombat-sub-zero-fatality.jpg SubZero2.PNG|Sub-Zero's Spinal Smash Fatality Mortal kombat ign.jpg Sub-Zero X-Ray.png|Sub-Zero's X-Ray Freezingheadbutt.jpg Sub-Zerogetting...PWNED.jpg|Sub-Zero vs. Noob Screenlg1.jpg|Sub-Zero vs. Raiden Mortal-kombat-20110405094304644.jpg|Sub-Zero vs. Mileena Mortal-kombat-20110405094314440.jpg Screenlg14.jpg|Sub-Zero vs. Reptile Screenlg15.jpg|Sub-Zero as he fights Reptile Screenlg16.jpg Screenlg17.jpg Screenlg18.jpg Flesh pits.jpg|Klassic Sub-Zero vs. Kabal Ground ice 2.png Ice Blast.jpg Ice Clone.png Slidemk9.png sub zero mk9 intro.jpg mk9 sub zero before.jpg Raiden & the Forces of Good.png Sub-Zero Raiden Vision.png Sub-Zero Encounters Cyrax.png MK2011 Kori Blade.png MK2011 Ice Puddle.png Sub-Zero Freezes.png Sub-Zero & Sonya.png Sub-Zero Prepares To Fight Reptile.png Sub-Zero Beats Reptile.png Sub-Zero VS Scorpion Story Mode.png Sub-Zero VS Scorpion Story Mode 2.png Johnny Cage Timeout.jpg Image45-1-.jpg sub zero ice break.jpg|Sub-Zero's intro EntranceSZMK9.jpg Scorpion vs sub-zero.png Ice Ball.jpg ScorpionVsSubMK9.jpg Gorovssubzero.jpg|Goro vs. Sub-Zero in MK (2011) Sub-Zero VS Mileena.png|Sub-Zero freezes Mileena in an early cinematic trailer. Sub-Zero Icy Counter.png|Sub-Zero using the Icy Counter in early trailers of MK (2011) sub-zero cool.jpg|Sub-Zero after defeating Shao Kahn in the arcade ladder subzero MK9 ending1.PNG|Sub-Zero's MK (2011) ending subzero MK9 ending2.PNG subzero MK9 ending3.PNG Scorpion & Sub-Zero.png subzero MK9 ending5.PNG MK9 Vita Sub-Zero UMK3 Masked.png|Sub-Zero's MK3 Masked Klassic Kostume, exclusive to the Vita. sub zero trail.jpg|Ready to fight Scorpion Image6Sub.jpg Image5Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero Alternate Costume Image4Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero MK1 Costume Image3Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero MK3 Costume MK9 Artbook - Sub-Zero.JPG|MK9 Artbook - Sub-Zero Name_SubZero.png MK Vita MK_VITA_SUBZERO_MK2.png| MKII Sub-Zero MK_VITA_SUBZERO_UMK3.png| UMK3 Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Sub-Zero P2.jpg|Sub-Zero - Player 2 in Versus Mode Sub-Zero P2 2.jpg|Sub-Zero - Player 2 in Versus Mode image_98de566d5e3770577f75176f8b13c414.jpg Image1511.jpg Image1871.jpg sib-zero.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Sub-Zero (MK vs. DC Univerrse).jpg Sub-ZeroMKvsDCposterFreeze.jpg MKVSDCU.jpg mkdcu-versus-poster4.jpg Loading Screen SubZero mk vs dc.jpg FinishDa'SentenceBro.jpg SUN7658.jpg StopWit'Da'Fightz.jpg Sub zero kicking batman.jpg|Sub-Zero kicking batman Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe sub zero vs joker.jpg Bedepah.jpg YouTrippin'Brah#2.jpg HitMeandSee.jpg|Sub-Zero's icy counter Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081114004842469-1-.jpg|Sub-Zero's ice nugget SubbyUppercut.jpg FreezeMetroSuper.jpg Round1 FIGHT!!!.jpg BatarangGoesWEEE!!!.jpg Sub zero looking for love.png Image90Sub.jpg Live Action Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.32.35.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.33.00.png|Keith Cooke as Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Sub zero movie2.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.33.59.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.34.14.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.34.30.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.34.39.png sub vs scorp.jpg|Scorpion vs Sub-Zero in Annihilation 3.png|Sub vs Socrpion Anh. Pic031.jpg|J.J. Perry as Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat Conquest MKC-SubZero.jpg|Sub-Zero's Mortal Kombat Conquest wallpaper MKCSubzeroCAP149.JPG|Sub-Zero completing his inner transformation by breaking himself free from solid ice MKCSubzerocap150.JPG MKCSubzerocap151.JPG MKCSubzeroCAP152.JPG MKCSubzeroCAP153.JPG MKCSubzeroCAP154.JPG MKCSubzero1.jpg|Sub-Zero using his ice powers in MK Conquest MKCSubzero2.jpg MKCSubzero3.jpg MKCSubzerocap584.JPG MKCSuzerocap587.JPG MKCSubzerocap589.JPG MKCSubzerocap649.JPG MKCSubzerocap651.JPG Sub-Zero_Mortal_Kombat_Conquest.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Sub-Zero.jpg|Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat: Legacy season two Cartoons Sub Zero Luke Perry.JPG|Sub-Zero in Defenders of the Realm Comics bw05_06.jpg|Sub-Zero travels in Outworld to stop Scorpion in the comic Mortal Kombat: Battlewave #5 kl01_05.jpg|Sub-Zero vs Kung Lao kl01_06.jpg kl01_07.jpg mk02_13.jpg|The younger Sub-Zero as he first appears, temporarily wearing a casual suit in the official Collector's Edition MK2 comic mk04_10.jpg|Sub-Zero during a flashback with his older brother in the Limited Edition MK4 comic de01_19.jpg|Deception comic appearances de01_20.jpg de01_23.jpg dc01_12.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs DC comic appearance bw02_06.jpg|Alongside Kitana, Kung Lao and Baraka bw06_10.jpg bw05_05.jpg bw05_07.jpg bw05_19.jpg bw05_22.jpg Toys 2subzero.jpg Sub-zero SC collectible.jpg Sub-zero SC premium collectible.jpg Sub-zero SC premium collectible2.jpg Sub-zero ledeyes SC collectible.jpg Sub-ZeroStatueSyco.jpg Subzero jazwares collectible.jpg sub toy 679445.jpg|Sub-Zero 2011 toy toy.jpg sub 0 toy.jpg sub zero 12 toy.jpg sub zero 8 toy.jpg Subzero-palisades.jpg pTRU1-10754057dt.jpg Magazines topkids4sub-zero.jpg|Top Kids #4: Sub-Zero. published in Argentina. gameprosub-zeromk3.jpg|Sub-Zero on the cover of Game Pro with MK3 attire. psm-mortalkombat4-subzero.jpg|Sub-Zero on the cover of PlayStation Magazine # 11, presented Mortal Kombat 4. electronicgamingsub-zero.jpg|Sub-Zero on the cover of Electronic Gaming Monthly. Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries